As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, standard tiller-steered industrial trucks, referred to herein as industrial trucks, have a steering assembly 1 that is used to steer the truck. The steering assembly 1 typically includes a tiller 2 and a handle 4 fastened to the distal end of the tiller 2. In some manual trucks, in addition to providing steering, the tiller 2 can also be used as a mechanism to provide lift (by interconnecting the tiller with a hydraulic cylinder or other lift mechanism) and to provide manual motive force to move the truck. The steering assembly 1 is also interconnected with a drive wheel 6 such that as the steering assembly 1 is rotated, the drive wheel 6 also rotates with the steering assembly 1.
One problem inherent in standard industrial trucks is their maneuverability in tight spaces. One thing that limits the maneuverability of standard industrial trucks is that they have a steering assembly 1 that has a steering axis A that is vertical. The steering axis is the axis about which the steering assembly 1, and thus the tiller 2, rotates in order to steer the industrial truck. When an industrial truck having a steering assembly with a vertical steering axis is operated near an obstacle 8 (as in a truck trailer or congested warehouse) the combined swing and tilt of the tiller 2 (either to apply force to move the truck or, in a powered truck, to release the required parking brake) limits the maneuverability of the truck because the handle 4 interferes with the obstacle 8 when in a turned position (see FIG. 2).
In the past, shorter tillers and smaller handles have been used to minimize this interference and provide improve maneuverability near obstacles. However, shortening the tiller and/or reducing the size of the handle on these trucks leads to an increase in the required operating force, reduced comfort for the operator, compromise of the ergonomic design of the handle, and reduced performance of the truck. In addition, even with shorter tillers and smaller handles, the position of the handle remains the limiting factor in the maneuverability of the truck.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an industrial truck with improved maneuverability near obstacles. In particular, it would be advantageous to have an industrial truck where the handle is not the limiting factor in the maneuverability of the industrial truck near obstacles, there is no increase in the operating force required to move the truck, and larger handles can be used to improve the comfort and ergonomic design.